Deep Jungle (JMaMDA)
Deep Jungle is a world that appears in Jetter Mars and Miri's Disney Adventures: Years 1990-1999. However, both JetterMars Interactive and Disney were unable to secure the rights in use. Setting and Areas Jetter Mars enters Deep Jungle with Miri and at the Tree House, where he battles Sabor while defending Miri and meets up with Tarzan. Jumping down from the netting below the house sends both Jetter Mars abd Miri into the Tunnel, where they can either use the save point, access the Treetop and Climbing Trees to head back to the Tree House, or jump into the log and begin the Tree Surfing mini-game. Tree surfing takes the party to the Camp, where at the Tent within the party can meet with Jane and use the save point within. The east exit from the camp by the stove and experiment table leads to the Hippos' Lagoon, which can only be traversed with swimming, good timing, and well-aimed jumps. Heading across the Lagoon takes the party to two areas, Vines and Vines 2, which are home to the Vine Swinging mini-game. Vines 2 in turn leads back to the Climbing Trees. Heading out the north entrance of the Camp by the clothesline takes the group to the Bamboo Thicket, and continuing through the Thicket leads to the Cliff. After the last battle, Sora and his party gain access to the Waterfall Cavern. Sora and party are required to climb up the cavern. At the top of the cavern is an entrance to the Cavern of Hearts, the supposed heart of Deep Jungle, where the sound of the waterfalls echo and where the Keyhole is sealed. Notice that in the Climbing Trees area of this world, there is a different means of moving throughout the area called Vine Swinging. This is simply the process of jumping from one vine to the other to get from platform to platform. Story Jetter Mars and Miri's Disney Adventures: Years 1990-1999 Ship, both Jetter Mars and Miri had lost contact, and they falled into a treehouse, where they are attacked by Sabor, but are saved by Tarzan. They are then brought to a tent by Tarzan, where they meet Jane and Clayton. Later on, Jetter Mars is asked by Jane if both he and Miri wants to meet the gorillas, to which he replies yes. Together with Miri, Clayton, and Tarzan he meets Kerchak and Kala. Kerchak is not pleased with Tarzan potentially revealing the secret nesting grounds of the gorillas, and he sends him away. After this, Clayton goes hunting for gorillas. Upon arriving at the Tree House, Miri sees Clayton about to open fire on Terk, and intervenes. Clayton claims he was saving her from a snake, but his actions make everyone suspicious. Afterward he is on his own, and without anyone to protect him, he is attacked by Robots. As Robots arise due to Clayton's growing darkness and anger, the Powerwilds try to capture the gorillas, so both Jetter Mars and Miri must defeat enemies in every area except Hippo's Lagoon, Treetop, and Tunnel to save each gorilla to advance on (each Gorilla then gives Jetter Mars a Gummi block as thanks). He disappears, leaving his pipe on a rock. Searching for him, Jetter Mars's party finds the pipe, only to be attacked by Sabor one last time, with Miri suddenly being brave, and decides to team up with Jetter Mars. While both Jetter Mars and Miri defeat Sabor, Jane and Terk are abducted by Robots. They save them and together with Tarzan, the three battle Clayton (now transformed by darkness), and Stealth Sneak. They win Kerchak's trust by winning this battle and he throws both Jetter Mars and Miri to the waterfall, where he closes the Keyhole. The Jungle King Keyblade is obtained by closing the Keyhole.